


Though love will one day kill me, I have no regrets

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Angst, Battlefield, Death Wish, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Introspection, Supernatural Elements, Tears, Vampire Story (D)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una battaglia, un traditore: Carbuncle viene avvelenata cercando di avvertire gli altri Cavalieri del tradimento di un soldato. Non avendo più nulla da perdere, desidera un riposo eterno che le sembra meritato, ma Dreizehn le è ancora accanto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though love will one day kill me, I have no regrets

L'aria era satura del puzzo di sangue e morte, invisibili granelli di polvere da sparo aleggiavano quasi danzando attorno alle truppe reali, mentre i soldati coperti da armature ormai consunte cercavano di opporre resistenza, ancora e ancora.

Fuoco e vento, lance e frecce sibilavano accanto alle orecchie dei tiratori scelti appostati sulla collina, ben riparati da rientranze naturali che impedivano al fuoco nemico di penetrare tra i loro ranghi; tuttavia, a valle, la situazione era ben diversa. I soldati delle unità di cavalleria erano ormai un piccolo gruppo sparuto nel campo di battaglia, circondati da soldati semplici che cercavano di puntare alle zampe dei cavalli per disarcionare i nemici, tuttavia fallendo grazie all'abilità della formazione mantenuta nonostante la situazione disperata, in un ultimo tentativo di portare a casa la pellaccia. I soldati dotati di ascia si facevano largo tra i nemici falciandoli senza pietà, aiutati dalla portata della loro arma, mentre copiose frecce si abbattevano sulle retrovie nemiche, nel tentativo di porre l'altro esercito in condizione di effettuare una ritirata.

Carbuncle, in piedi sulla collina da cui poteva controllare ampiamente le mosse del nemico, scrutava il re ed i cavalieri che gli stavano accanto, non potendo proprio fare a meno di sentire che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto. Eppure, Rafaga e Wilderness erano due abili combattenti, cavalieri sempre attenti dalla vista acuta e dall'orecchio fine.

Cercando di non farsi prendere dall'angoscia, alzò il braccio e diede l'ordine di puntare, col cuore che galoppava nel petto. Ripensò a tutto ciò che avevano perso, ai loro cari, ad una terra da riconquistare...

“Fuoco!” gridò, stendendo il braccio verso le truppe nemiche. Subito dopo, centinaia di sottili frecce di fuoco si abbattevano sulle teste dei nemici, piccole fiammelle che andavano subito scemando.

Pensò a Leidenschaft, che tanto l'aveva protetta e amata, mentre tornava a dare ancora una volta l'ordine di puntare, cercando di seppellire da qualche parte nella sua coscienza quella consapevolezza orribile che, ormai, probabilmente si stava ostinando a combattere quando era tutto perduto. Gettò un'occhiata verso la collina poco lontana, scorgendo il vago scintillio di lance. Si chiese se Kircheis stesse bene, se avesse ancora molti soldati e quante lance ancora avrebbero potuto utilizzare... sentendosi fortunata ad aver recato con sé frecce in abbondanza, quasi abbastanza per abbattere, col tempo quasi l'intero esercito nemico.

Combatteva perché non avrebbe potuto fare altro: perché era suo destino, per amore di un uomo che mai avrebbe potuto ricambiare il suo sentimento, per riconquistare un regno che era stato fiorente, per sconfiggere il male che aveva portato via persino sua madre. Carbuncle combatteva, ma sentiva che ogni freccia lanciata, ogni battaglia, le portava via una parte di umanità che cercava di serbare gelosamente nel suo cuore – e pur cercando di agire da umana, ecco come aveva trattato Leidenschaft.

“Fuoco!” gridò ancora, la voce rauca per le grida e per il pianto che cercava di trattenere.

Una nuova pioggia infuocata si abbatté sul nemico, seguita dalla scia invisibile e appena scintillante di lance; le vide conficcarsi su giunture scoperte dei nemici, su cadaveri già massacrati, qualcuna persino sul terreno.

E poi, con la sua visione sovrannaturale, ne scorse una che fendeva velocemente l'aria, non notata da altri. Tuttavia, non era diretta verso un nemico, anzi: era palesemente stata lanciata per ferire il re e stava viaggiando velocemente, nell'indifferenza generale.

“Proteggete il re!” gridò ancora Carbuncle, sporgendosi verso la collina adiacente per fare in modo che il suo comando arrivasse a Kircheis, le labbra schiuse per gridare altro, ma cosa? L'unica parola che le venne in mente per poter far passare presto il concetto, era una sola: “Traditore!”

Non avrebbe saputo capire se le sue parole fossero giunte al destinatario. Ancora una volta, sentì un atroce dolore al petto, come se fosse straziato dalla tristezza e dalla rabbia, proprio come quando Leidenschaft le aveva dichiarato il proprio amore in punto di morte e lei l'aveva baciato – per pietà, ricordò, e questo le causò ancora una terribile fitta al cuore.

“Continuate a fare fuoco!” esclamò alle proprie truppe, non riuscendo a comprendere perché la voce iniziasse ad abbandonarla.

Non aveva importanza, doveva proteggere il re, smascherare colui che aveva lanciato quella lancia, e poi abbattere le fila nemiche... era essenziale non arrendersi, continuare finché non le fosse rimasto più un briciolo di forza, andare avanti finché anche l'ultima delle sue frecce non fosse stata scoccata. Il dolore al petto sarebbe andato via, mascherato per l'ennesima volta dalla solita espressione indecifrabile, quasi piatta. Tuttavia, la sensazione di un caldo liquido che le correva giù lungo il vestito era nuova e allo stesso tempo orribile sulla pelle già sporca di polvere da sparo, cenere e sudore.

Non ebbe neanche il tempo di realizzare cosa fosse accaduto, che i suoi sensi l'abbandonarono.

Come se fosse morta, Carbuncle crollò sul posto, trafitta da una lancia lunga appena mezzo metro.

 

~

 

Ricordava ancora perfettamente cosa si provasse a volare, ma il fluttuare delle sue membra era totalmente nuovo.

Si trovava avvolta da un'orribile oscurità soffocante e, sebbene il dolore al petto fosse finito, l'orribile sensazione di sangue attaccaticcio continuava a renderle spiacevoli i movimenti: aveva l'impressione di galleggiare goffamente in un elemento che non era nemmeno suo, a metà tra l'aria e l'acqua. Le mancava il fuoco, quell'intenso calore che le bruciava dentro e le dava la forza necessaria per andare avanti; per un momento le sembrò di non potersi nemmeno muovere... eppure, sentiva una dolce corrente portarla via e cullarla, quasi stringerla, come se volesse infonderle quella fiamma che si era spenta.

Riaccenderla... no, non sarebbe stato facile. Non aveva più la forza di poter andare avanti.

Soprattutto, Carbuncle si scoprì a non desiderare più di andare avanti, che la morte abbracciasse anche lei come aveva lambito Leidenschaft e sua madre, portandole via le responsabilità e i dolori di un'esistenza senza gioie.

Eppure, in quella corrente gentile, iniziò a sentire un calore familiare, come se persino la morte rifiutasse di darle pace e la spingesse verso un dolce abbraccio confortante e la rassicurasse sul futuro. Difficile credere che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, data la situazione, ma c'era qualcosa di insistente in quell'abbraccio immaginario.

_Svegliati..._

Riprendersi e continuare una vita che non era tale? No, non più, aveva fatto tutto il possibile per dare un senso alla sua vita, ma adesso era troppo stanca per poter tornare indietro. Aveva combattuto innumerevoli battaglie, perso quasi tutte le persone che amava e...

_Svegliati, ti prego..._

Una voce familiare la chiamava ancora una volta.

Aveva sempre sentito dire che, in casi del genere, ci si ritrovava in un tunnel da percorrere per giungere alla luce. Pur non avendo mai dato peso a simili dicerie, adesso non riusciva a fare a meno di chiedersi dove fosse quella luce che tanto bramava; forse per un vampiro non ci sarebbe mai stato riposo eterno, forse era realmente impossibile morire definitivamente?

Forse avrebbe dovuto semplicemente seppellirsi nella umida terra e dormire per sempre.

_Ti prego!_

Improvvisamente, la luce la colpì con forza.

C'era uno squarcio sulla tenda di quel bianco abbacinante che le faceva male agli occhi, uno strappo che dava sul cielo limpido e stellato; era tornata? Non ne era contenta.

“Carbuncle...”

Per qualche motivo, aveva creduto che la testa le avrebbe fatto molto male, invece si sentiva leggera, quasi sollevata, pur se il suo spirito era pesante come non mai. Poco a poco, si portò una mano al petto, lì dove il sangue era sgorgato da lei, ma trovò solo un'inutile fasciatura e vestiti puliti che la coprivano adeguatamente. Era stata ferita dalla stessa persona che aveva cercato di uccidere il re?

Non appena i suoi pensieri andarono a Dreizehn, una nuova ondata di dolore si spanse nel suo petto, ancora una volta. Era vivo? Se fosse morto... il solo pensiero era insopportabile, angosciante. Non poteva perdere anche lui.

“Non posso...” mormorò, sull'orlo delle lacrime, tirandosi su a sedere.

La sua vista era potente come al solito, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi. Era in una tenda da campo, probabilmente tra i soldati feriti... poi, realizzò. Si voltò poco a poco, incerta, per trovarsi a pochi centimetri dall'uomo che era sicura di aver perso per sempre. Non ebbe parole per salutarlo, per dirgli cosa, poi? Silenziosamente, gli occhi brucianti di lacrime mal represse, stese le braccia e si strinse a lui con dolcezza, cercando di non pensare ancora – almeno per il momento, Dreizehn era vivo e le era accanto.

“Carbuncle...”

Era stato lui a chiamarla, a destarla da quello stato a metà in cui si era trovata. In qualche modo, lei continuava a vivere grazie a lui, ma avrebbe tanto desiderato non vivere per lui, che comunque non avrebbe compreso. Era lì, ormai, e avrebbe continuato a fare ciò che doveva essere fatto.

“Grazie...” le mormorò lui, portando le sue mani forti al suo capo, per carezzarle dolcemente i capelli raccolti.

“Ti hanno colpito?”

“No, per fortuna. Wilderness ha intercettato la lancia con la sua alabarda, deviando la sua traiettoria. Sapevamo che qualcuno avrebbe cercato di uccidermi, ma non avrei mai pensato...”

“Lo sapevate?”

“Rafaga aveva ipotizzato che, in una situazione di vantaggio come la nostra, qualcuno si sarebbe infiltrato nei nostri ranghi.”

“L'avete preso?”

“Sì.”

“Immagino che Kircheis sia pronto a finirlo...”

Carbuncle poté sentire il sorriso di Dreizehn sul capo, tra i suoi capelli, ma la risposta che le diede fu composta: “Vogliamo ottenere informazioni da lui, prima.”

“Bene.”

“Carbuncle...”

“Credo di essere stata avvelenata.”

“Non sbagli. Almeno per una volta, la nostra condizione di vampiri ci pone in vantaggio.”

Se solo il re avesse saputo dei pensieri che lei stessa aveva accarezzato in quello stato d'incoscienza, pensò, forse non avrebbe pronunciato certe parole con tale leggerezza. Avrebbe tanto voluto piangere una volta per tutte, ma sentiva un blocco che le impediva di farlo, di scaricare per un solo momento il suo fardello su qualcun altro per potersi sentire libera... solo un momento. Inconsciamente, comunque, non riuscì proprio a lasciarsi andare: di fronte all'uomo che amava, che a sua volta aveva perso la sua amata... Carbuncle si sentì enormemente stanca.

“Da quanto tempo sono qui?”

“Una settimana.”

“Una...?”

“Era un veleno molto potente, credo che avrebbe potuto uccidere un vampiro più debole.”

Lei inspirò a fondo, cercando di ricacciare indietro quel demone che si era trovata ad affrontare. Senza una parola, fece per tornare a sedere, ma, con sua grande sorpresa, venne trattenuta tra le braccia del re, che mormorò gentilmente: “Resta qui, per favore...”

“Non dovresti sentirti in colpa...”

“Mi auguro che tu stia scherzando.” Il riso amaro di Dreizehn la spinse a stringerlo ancora una volta, come se così potesse comunicargli forza. “Ho giurato a tua madre che ti avrei protetto, ma non sono riuscito a fare neanche questo. Come posso non sentirmi in colpa, se l'unica cosa che ho fatto per te è stato farti soffrire?”

“Non dovresti...”

“Devo, invece. Non sono riuscito a proteggerti da me stesso... e adesso questo...”

Carbuncle non riuscì a capire... e non ebbe paura di chiedere: “Da te stesso?”

“Credi che non lo sappia?”

Lei sentì che la situazione le stava definitivamente sfuggendo di mano. Non rispose, cercando silenziosamente altre spiegazioni, non riuscendo a credere alle parole proferite dal re: se ciò che lui stava per dire corrispondeva a ciò che lei aveva sempre segretamente provato, cosa sarebbe accaduto?

“So cosa provi, so che ti consuma... e mi dispiace...”

Pur proferite con dolcezza, quelle parole a lei sembrarono terribilmente crudeli. Ancora una volta, non riuscì a replicare, ma si aggrappò a lui, afferrando la stoffa dell'abito del re tra le mani appena tremanti.

“Perché sapendo che mi ami... come posso non amarti?”

“Non devi.”

“Lo so...”

Carbuncle non poté fare altro che sentirsi sollevata e allo stesso tempo straziata da quella dichiarazione fatta tanto direttamente: pur essendo felice, non poteva che pensare a quanto questo avrebbe complicato tutto... e , invece di rasserenarsi, si ritrovò semplicemente a fare qualcosa che non avrebbe mai pensato potesse venirle naturale.

Semplicemente, pianse. Col viso premuto contro il petto di Dreizehn, pianse tutte le lacrime che non era riuscita a tirar fuori durante quegli anni terribili, nemmeno di fronte alla morte dei propri cari; adesso che si sentiva realmente compresa, non riuscì davvero a trattenerle, cosciente di avere almeno qualcosa da custodire gelosamente, da proteggere.

Alzando il capo per scrutare il viso di Dreizehn, non riuscendo davvero a trovare parole adeguate per descrivere cosa sentisse, si limitò a portare le labbra umide di lacrime salate a quelle del re, baciandolo.

Non sapeva cosa le riservava ancora il destino crudele, ma almeno, adesso, capiva.

 


End file.
